Winds of Fate
by MoMunk
Summary: This takes place just after Pain and Naruto's fight. Sasuke reveals himself to Naruto and attempts to take him from Konoha but his heart is set on staying. Yaoi, Lemon. In Progress. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read, I wanted to clarify something because of a review I got. I never stated whether this was a Gaara/Naruto fic or Sasuke/Naruto. In the spirit of creating something suspenseful, however present that may be, I left out that information so you, the reader, could discover what is happening on your own. The summary to this story really only states what happens in this first chapter. Had I written the entire story beforehand then I could have come up with a better summary. As it is, I hope you are not misled or disappointed. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

It was Naruto's favorite sort of afternoon. The sort of day where nothing goes wrong. The sky had a perfect ratio of clouds to sunshine. There was just the right amount of fresh wind blowing. Every pool was inviting and every tree provided perfect shade for a nap. Unfortunately for Naruto, he could not take advantage of the beautiful day. There was far too much work to be done in his hometown of Konoha. Naruto had recently been dubbed a hero by every friend, neighbor, and stranger in the city. And with good reason too, he'd saved everyone's lives just moments prior to collapsing from exhaustion. Just about everything was wrong in Konoha. Several villagers were injured, their Hokage, the wise and strong leader, was in a coma, and the entire village was destroyed. A wide, gigantic pit now lay in the center of the village where Naruto battled Pain of the Akatsuki. Wreckage and rubble from homes and businesses lay strewn everywhere.

Near the battlefield, the villagers had set up tents to tend to the injured. A guarded tent contained the unconscious Fifth Hokage, Tsunade and a separate tent contained the recovering Naruto. All around people were starting to gather wood to rebuild their home and a debate was ensuing with the higher ups over the possibility of a new hokage. Despite the destruction and chaos, the villagers maintined an air of hope and determination. They awaited the return of Tsunade from her coma and worked hard to rebuild their homes and keep their neighbors safe.

Near sundown, Naruto began to stir in his tent. His attendant tried desperately to keep him resting but stubborn Naruto would hear none of it. After scrambling to escape, he headed back towards the bustle in town to help only to be shot down and sent back to his tent. His cries and pleas did nothing to gain him approval and so he stormed off to a high cliff to at least keep watch over Konoha. He set up his tent, made a little fire, and sat down to observe his friends at work. This type of work never was suited to him and after a few hours he began dozing off. He grumbled and complained about nothing and stood and sat and kneeled and groaned to himself of his boredom. Naruto readjusted his sleeping bag to stick out just enough from the tent so he could still see the village below and lay in it to rest. After a few minutes, his exhaustion caught up with him and he blissfully slept.

As Naruto slept soundly, a noise came from the forest. But the rustling in the trees did nothing to disturb him. The blood red eyes peering from the foliage might as well have been on the other side of the world for Naruto was not aware he was being watched. A cloaked figure emerged from the dark of the trees and quickly snuck into Naruto's tent. Upon entering, he noted that Naruto still slept messily and looked like a child, definitely not like a hero. He would have observed him longer but time was short and dear. A slender pale finger prodded Naruto's chest repeatedly and casually. Naruto stirred and whined but made no attempt to wake up. A perfect finger stuck Naruto on the forehead this time, and with more force, just before he jolted upright screaming and cursing at the encounter.

Sasuke removed his hood to reveal his face and swiftly put a hand over Naruto's mouth to ensure he would not be caught in Konoha.

"Mrfffmmhhmrrrmm," was all Naruto managed to get out through Sasuke's grasp.

"Shh...I'm not here to kill you." His eyes darted around before meeting Naruto's, "I've got something to tell you." He let his hand drop.

Naruto stared at him, stunned and expectant.

"I'm sure you know I've killed my brother." Naruto simply nodded and waited.

Sasuke continued, "After our fight, I was going to destroy Konoha...but I suppose I'm too late."

At this, Naruto blurted out, "Why would you want to destroy KONOHA! All our friends are here, Sasuke! When are you going to come home?!"

Sasuke simply flicked him on the forehead and muttered an insult before continuing. "There's too much you will never understand. But that's why I'm here. I need you to come with me."

Now Naruto was really confused. "Go with you? Where? I can't leave, look at the village! What's this all about, Sasuke?"

Frustration rose over Sasuke as he fought not to strangle his 'friend'. "Listen, there's nothing here for me. You're the only one I have any ties to. So, come with me."

Naruto looked positively pleased, but as his armed was grabbed and pulled after Sasuke stood up, his smile faded. "I can't go with you. Konoha is in ruins. This is my home. I have to help." He looked away. "Even if I could leave with you, I wouldn't."

At this, Sasuke sat clumsily back down. He glared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Sasuke, you don't know what's going on in my life. You're not the only person I care about. I can't abandon everyone and disappear."

"I'm the only one that matters! You've spent all this time trying to get me to come back and here I am! So, let's go. I'm tired of this."

Naruto simply said no. In his mind he wished Sasuke would come around.

"What is so important about all those people?! They hated you! And you stay for them?

"Let me catch you up on what you've missed. You'll see why our friends are worth it."

"I doubt it."

Naruto started up his little fire again and began his story.

"After you left and we failed to get you back...I left to train." Sasuke simply stared with no particular emotion on his face.

"I was gone with ero-sennin for about two years. I sure learned a lot...not all of it useful...But that's where one of my important bonds was formed."

"Okay, so you got a new teacher, big deal." Naruto scowled.

"Anyway! After I came back home I found out everyone else had been training and getting stronger too. Man, Sakura is scary! Her and I took on Kakashi you know...we caught the bells!"

"So two years of training and you finally completed your first genin training? That's verrryyy impressive." An even bigger scowl.

"Had you been there you would have seen how scared Kakashi was!" Naruto gleamed triumphantly as he recalled the pleasant memory. His joy, however, was not entertaining Sasuke nor was it changing his mind. Nevertheless, he carried on.

"I didn't get much time to catch up because Gaara got kidnapped..." Sasuke looked annoyed at the mention of Gaara.

"He tried to kill you and almost destroyed the village, yet you went and rescued him. What an idiot."

"Hey, you've tried to kill me too! And you wanted to destroy the village! I would still put my life on the line for yours. That's my ninja way!"

"Yeah, yeah. So you went to Suna. What then?"

"Our team and fuzzy brow's team worked together to bring back Gaara. In the end we lost this cool old lady...but she saved Gaara's life and Sakura said she died happy so I guess that's good. All the villagers were really excited to have Gaara back."

"That doesn't have anything to do with you." Now Naruto was growing frustrated.

"Well let me get there! Sakura and granny were the ones who kept Gaara safe, but after we got back to Suna, Gaara and I got really close."

"You mean he got close to try to kill you?" By now, Naruto was losing his patience.

"Uhg no Sasuke! Gaara loves me he would never do something like that, it's in the past." Sasuke looked amused.

"Oh, he loves you?" Naruto flushed and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I mean like a friend! We're just really good friends now and he wouldn't go back to his old ways." Sasuke eyes him suspisciously and motioned for him to go on.

"And then there's Sai. Sai joined our team after we saved Gaara and at first he was really weird but now he's starting to act more normal and he's really begining to fit in"

Sasuke asked to feign interest, "He's the one that draws right?"

"Yeah, he kind of reminded me of you at first, but now he's really cool!" At this, Sasuke twitched a little, clearly annoyed.

"Right...is that all? Sasuke really didn't care to hear any more about the dumb villagers Naruto associated with.

"Well everyone else you already know, basically we've all become great friends. And I found out earlier today that Hinata loves me! But I think she was just saying that because of the fight..."

Sasuke's twitch became a bit more visible, "Oh does she? And do you like her back?"

Naruto flushed again, "No, Hinata's great and all but I have GaaraAAAaaaa to thank for the person I currently like...yeah."

A devilish smirk grew on Sasuke's face as Naruto tried to make up something to cover up what he'd said. "Oh?" Sasuke hassled, "And who's this person you like?"

"Uhh...well...she's not from here..." Naruto was a perfect rose color and starting to sweat despit the cool air.

"Would she happen to be from Suna?" Sasuke continued smiling.

"Yeah...she is..." At this point he would have prefered Sasuke killing him rather than putting him through this torture.

"Well, that's great. I'm passing through there to get a few supplies. You're coming with me, I don't know anyone in Suna."

Having said that, Sasuke whisked out of the tent and disappeared in the dark of the trees leaving Naruto alarmed and worried.

* * *

.

* * *

After a good night's rest, Naruto awoke to a busy and bustling village. He came down from the cliff where he'd slept to help rebuild. He stopped in Tsunade's tent hoping he wouldn't find her laying in bed still, but there she was. Still in a coma. Sakura, his medical nin teammate, ran into him as he was walking away from the Hokage's tent.

"Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She looked worried and very upset.

"Sorry, I was standing guard all night." He answered, even though he'd been in a tent half the night and asleep the other half.

"It doesn't matter. Listen, if Tsunade doesn't wake up they're going to appoint a new Hokage! And I doubt it will be you. No matter how much the villagers like you, the higher ups don't think you're ready."

"Hmph, I'll show them! I'm gonna build a whole street of houses today! Then they'll see how dedicated I am!"

Before Sakura could reply, Naruto jolted off in search of wood. She went off to try to find someone to help her convince the elders that Tsunade should remain Hokage. Or at least find a better replacement than Danzo. Everyone in Konoha was busy building or cleaning or caring for another person. Yet, in the distant high up trees, Sasuke lurked; watching Naruto run around attempting to build houses.

As night fell and the villagers finished up their work, Naruto ran off to find Sakura. Everyone had gathered around the middle of the tents to relax and share food. There, several villagers argued that Naruto should be Hokage, or that they should wait for Tsunade to recover. Most everyone agreed but, ultimately, the decisions was not theirs. Naruto thought this would be a good time to bring up going to Suna, he DID want to know what Sasuke was up to. He also really did want to go to Suna, but he didn't want everyone to know why.

"Listen up everyone!" After a few moments of dispersing chatter, the attention was all on Naruto.

"I know you all want me to be Hokage, so while Tsunade gets better I'm going to Suna to try to get support from the Kazekage, Gaara, and their elders. Maybe if their village sees your point of view the elders will change their minds. And if Tsunade comes around it will at least have given us time for her." He waited.

The villagers started up their chatter again, faint arguments heard throughout the crowd. Sakura was the first to ask, "Do you think it's safe to leave the village right now?"

Several onlookers joined in at this. But Naruto was surprisingly well prepared. "I can take on Akatsuki and no one yet knows that Konoha is weak right now. Besides all our ninjas are home. Everyone will be safe. And once the Kazekage knows about the situation he certainly won't let anything happen to any of us."

The crowd murmured in agreement until someone shouted, "What if they see you're gone and appoint someone as Hokage!?"

Everyone stared at Naruto and waited. No one really wanted Tsunade replaced or for Naruto to fall out of the village's good graces. After noticing the look of wonder on his face, Sakura spoke for Naruto. "Kakashi-Sensei will prevent any rash decisions as long as possible. If anything he would probably be chosen over anyone else."

At this the villagers began to relax again. After brief discussion, mostly everyone agreed to let Naruto leave. He spent the remainder of the night amongst his friends before returning to his tent on the cliff to wait for Sasuke. While he waited, Naruto sat on the cliff to look at his home. He had to come back. No matter how much Sasuke might refuse to, he absolutely had to come back.

* * *

"It would have looked cooler if I'd been the one to destroy it. Pain obviously didn't do a good enough job, there's already houses back up." Naruto jumped a bit, obviously startled.

"Okay, I'm ready, Sasuke! Let's go!" Naruto could hardly contain the excitement of once again traveling with his old teammate.

They ran through trees in strained silence. Naruto wracked his brain in search of something to talk about. He opened his mouth every few minutes but would see Sasuke notice through his peripheral and would immediately shut it again. Embarrassed, he turned away and pretended Sasuke wasn't there. Still at a loss on how to communicate, Naruto sped up his pace and awkwardly passed his companion. It seemed in all the time they'd been apart, Naruto could not remember how to interact with Sasuke apart from asking him to come home. Furthermore, he could feel the renowned Uchiha eyes piercing into his back. Whether it was his imagination or not, he didn't know. All he could feel was that he was being watched. Naruto began to turn left and right repeatedly as though trying to find someone other than Sasuke who could be giving him this feeling. Almost frantically, he jumped sideways from branch to branch searching through the leaves. Still the eyes were on him.

"You look paranoid."

Sasuke's cool, calm voice startled him. He missed a step and fell face first onto a branch beneath him.

"Ahahaha yeah..."

"I'm in no rush. Let's stop here for the night."

"I can keep going! No point in wasting time, I have a lot of things to do once I get back home."

"Fine, a break then. We're not being followed." Naruto scowled but invited the time to rest. They sat up against two adjacent trees and leaned back. Sasuke merely sat while Naruto prepared to eat an apple from his pack. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight of the apple.

"I'm surprised you eat anything that isn't ramen."

He bit into it and mouth full, retorted, "I didn't want to make a fire yet." Naruto opened his pack wider and aimed it towards Sasuke's line of view. Inside were 4 packs of instant ramen. Sasuke simply sighed.

"Do you have another apple?"

"No, I don't even know how I got this one. I'm not really hungry, though, so I'll cut it in half."

Sasuke reached out and took the apple then commented, "Don't bother." He took a bite opposite Naruto's then tossed it back.

Naruto didn't react and simply bit and tossed, bit and tossed. After the apple was finished they just sat there enjoying the feel of the grass below them. Sasuke, cool as ever, almost curled his lip at noticing that Naruto's scent faded into the smell of the leaves in the wind.

Sasuke announced the break over. The two quietly stood to continue their travels. Over the silence, Naruto had finally thought of something to say, "So, Sasuke..."

"What?"

"Was that pink haired girl your girlfriend or something?"

He sighed, "No."

"I didn't think so. Who was she then?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke didn't look annoyed so much as curious; almost as though he were playing a game.

"Well, she was traveling with you. I'd like to know more about what kind of friends you have."

"Karin wasn't my friend." Now he seemed less curious and definitely more frustrated. "She was a good sensory type and healer. However, I don't need her anymore. Satisfied?" He pointed a slight glare towards Naruto.

Naruto grumbled, "Jeez, still a jerk..."

* * *

The rest of the time until reaching the first of the sand was spent in silence. That is, until Naruto shouted, "Sand! We're almost there, Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply nodded. After a good while, Sasuke sensed someone. He switched on his blood red Sharingan eyes. "Naruto. Someone's coming." But Naruto had no reaction. He kept running and seemed to completely ignore Sasuke's warning.

"Hey, idiot. I said someone's coming towards us."

"I know, jerk! It's just a Suna guard."

"So what? We gave no notice of our travels. Plus I'm wanted everywhere."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Gaara wouldn't hurt anyone who's with me! We're fine!"

An annoyed look came over Sasuke. He drew back his Sharingan but kept his guard up. He probably shouldn't greet a ninja on the offense anyway. But he wondered how Naruto would manage to keep him out of prison.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when a Suna ninja appeard before them.

"Naruto, you know you are always welcome here but I cannot simply let you in while you are accompanied by Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke readied himself for a fight, but Naruto lay his arm before him. "Don't worry," he said with a huge grin and walked off to speak with the ninja.

Once away from Sasuke, Naruto spoke up, "Listen, I know Sasuke is wanted but he's my friend and I know Gaara will understand once I get the chance to speak to him."

"I'm not inclined to make that decision. He could be a threat to our village."

"Trust me. Gaara probably already knows we're both here with his sand. I'm sure he would have sent more than just you if he were worried, or he would have come himself."

"Fine, I'll trust you. But I must take his weapons."

Naruto waved towards Sasuke. "Hey! It's ok! Just give him your weapons and they'll let us go talk to Gaara."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Fine." He walked briskly over and glared at the ninja as he reluctantly handed over everything sharp. He could still kill him even without all that stuff anyway, he thought.

Naruto and the nameless ninja ran side by side while Sasuke ran behind them. This time Sasuke's eyes watched the Suna nin cautiously.

* * *

As they approached the village, Naruto's eagerness began to show more and more. Most of the guards greeted Naruto happily; others murmered about the Uchiha. Although he didn't show it, Sasuke was surprised with how well known and liked Naruto was around here. After some time walking through the village, they arrived at the Kage's building. The group entered quietly and were motioned to wait while the ninja spoke to two comrades standing guard near a door. "Please allow me to escort these two visitors to Gaara-sama." One simply stood aside while the other winked at Naruto and whispered a welcome back. Naruto smiled Bashfully. They walked through a long corridor before arriving at another door. The ninja turned to them, "Please wait here while I inform the Kazekage of the situation." He turned back, went into the room, and swiftly shut the door behind him. Naruto grinned widely while Sasuke waited impatiently, still expresionless.

Just a few moments later the ninja exited and, while walking away, told them it was ok to enter. Naruto bolted into the room and shouted, "Surprise! I'm here Gaara!"

Almost as expressionless as Sasuke, Gaara replied, "Hello, Naruto, Sasuke. What brings you two here?"

"Well, you see-" Sasuke cut him off, "I made him come with me."

Gaara turned to face Sasuke, "Oh?"

"I need a few supplies from your village but I assumed I would be treated with hostility if I came alone. This is easier."

Naruto looked a little annoyed. "That's pretty blunt."

"Hn."

Gaara sat up from his desk and walked towards them. "This is fine with you, Naruto?"

"Haha, yeah. It's no big deal. Besides I'm definitely bringing him home after this!"

Sasuke almost grinned.

"Very well then. Let me show you to some free rooms." He motioned beside him, "Sasuke, your weapons are all on that chair over there. Let's go."

Gaara escorted them to a different part of the building and found a room for Sasuke first. "Sasuke, you can stay here. Allow me a few minutes to inform my guards they're not to harm you." Sasuke waved a careless farewell and shut himself in the room.

Gaara and Naruto continued further down several corridors. "Naruto, I hope you don't mind your room is next to mine."

Naruto grinned shyly, "No, not at all."

"Please get settled in while I speak to my guards, then come to my room. I wish to speak about Sasuke. I will let Sasuke know he's safe on my way back." He led Naruto into the room then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto heard a knock on his door followed by a calm, "May I come in?" from Gaara. He jumped up off the bed and quickly opened the door. Gaara walked in and shut the door. Naruto grinned at him. He opened his mouth to speak but Gaara walked closer to him. He could clearly see the kanji on his forehead that read 'love'. Gaara raised his hand halfway up towards Naruto but awkwardly brought it back down.

"Gaara?"

Gaara shifted his body and once again walked towards Naruto and stopped. Naruto wasn't sure what he was trying to do. Gaara's pale hand landed on Naruto's shoulder and simply patted him. He moved away a bit and stated, "It's nice to see you again."

Naruto laughed nervously, "You too, Gaara."

"Come, let's sit. Tell me why you're traveling with Sasuke."

Naruto plopped down on the bed while Gaara pulled up a chair beside him.

"It's not a big deal really, Gaara. Sasuke is one of my closest friends. I want to help him as long as he's not doing anything wrong."

"So what does he need supplies for?"

He smiled wide, "Ahaha...I don't exactly know. BUT I'm going to keep a close watch on him! I promise I'm going to bring him back home."

"I will trust your instincts Naruto. But be aware that if at any point I see him as a threat to my village, I must act as a leader and stand against him."

"Thanks, Gaara! I knew you would understand"

Gaara lay a hand over Naruto's for a split second, but quickly retracted it and looked away. Naruto reddened and mumbled, "It doesn't really bother me you know..."

Gaara stood up and walked towards another door.

"This door opens into my room. Don't hesitate to use it if you need anything."

"Oh, okay."

"I have some work I need to finish up. You should go check on Sasuke."

"Yeah, alright. I'll catch you later Gaara!"

Gaara exited through their connected door while Naruto walked back into the corridor.

After losing himself in the halls for a bit, Naruto finally found Sasuke's room. He didn't bother knocking and simply walked in. The first thing he saw upon entering was Sasuke clad only in a towel.

"Jeez, Sasuke, mind putting on some clothes?"

Irritated, Sasuke replied, "Can't you knock?"

"Well, I didn't think you would be naked."

"I just showered, didn't you?" He walked into the restroom to get dressed. Naruto looked embarrassed and thought back on his talk with Gaara. "_Could he smell me?!"_

Sasuke emerged, fully dressed in Uchiha attire. "What did you want anyway?"

"OH. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go get those supplies you needed."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want to do that now. But that's fine. You can introduce me to your girlfriend while we're out."

"Ohhhh I don't know about that. I should call first plus it's late now and she'll be bothered if I show up unannounced let's just wait on that."

Sasuke smirked. "What kind of girlfriend would be upset to see her boyfriend who lives far away?"

"Well she's a busy girl! On second thought, I'm just gonna go sleep, I'm reaaally tired. Bye Sasuke!" He bolted out of the room without even giving Sasuke a chance to reply. "_Whew!_" he thought. Why did Sasuke even care to meet who he was dating in the first place?

Back in his room, Sasuke thought happily on how he'd made Naruto nervous and scurry away. He got ready and headed out for replacing equipment. Meanwhile, Naruto was hurrying back to his own room.

After arriving, he paced around nervously. He wondered how long he could keep Sasuke believing that he really had a girlfriend. He mulled it over in the shower since he'd been really needing one after all his traveling.

* * *

After his shower, Naruto quickly grew bored of his room and tiptoed over to the shared door. He stared at it for a few moments contemplating whether or not he should bother the Kazekage. Quickly, he decided the silence in his room was too much for him and knocked.

"Come in."

Naruto quietly walked into the room and noticed Gaara wasn't working at all but laying wide eyed in bed.

"Are you done working?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Oh. Nothing. I can go if you want.."

Gaara changed his tone, "No, stay. I just meant...what's up..."

"OH. Well I wanted to ask for your help in something."

"Go ahead. You may sit if you like."

Naruto sat on the edge of Gaara's bed. Gaara sat up, Naruto's worried look worried him in turn.

Naruto shuffled and shifted in his spot and finally spoke again, "I told Sasuke I have a girlfriend in Suna." He grimaced.

Gaara's expression shifted to confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Before we got here, he was asking me if I was with anybody and I just blurted out yes without thinking, but then I didn't know what to say so I said I had a girlfriend here."

He relaxed himself, "That's ok, Naruto. I was worried."

"I'm sorry." He really did look like a sad little fox now. The whiskers on his face gave him such distinct features, Gaara could hardly look away.

"No..." Gaara moved next to him. "I'm glad I am still yours." He slowly lay his hand atop Naruto's causing him to blush slightly.

"You're not upset that I lied?" He turned to look at Gaara.

"No. I don't mind you keeping us from Sasuke. Especially since you're not positive about his intentions. But you should inform him that you have no girlfriend. He may get suspicious. You aren't the best liar."

Naruto scowled at that last remark but still looked for Gaara's comfort by leaning his head on his shoulder.

The two had been together since Naruto helped rescue Gaara. Because of the distance and Gaara's position as a Kage, they rarely spent any time together. Though much time had passed since they'd decided to be together, they were both still new to the ways of romance and affection. Both were awkward and didn't know which boundaries were okay to cross. For now, they both enjoyed these close encounters and slight touches of their hands.

* * *

After a while, Gaara felt Naruto's weight start to push further on him. He moved away and laid Naruto down on the bed. Luckily for him Naruto was a heavy sleeper and the movement didn't rouse him. He carefully unzipped and removed Naruto's jacket and slung it over a chair. Why someone would wear a jacket in Suna he couldn't comprehend. Gaara slowly moved over back to Naruto's side and simply watched him sleep. He looked so content and Gaara wished he could spend more moments together like this. He watched the rise and fall of Naruto's chest. The way his hair fell over his eyes. And as he noticed all these things, he couldn't help but want more of him. Although he'd never done it before, he lowered himself over Naruto and slowly, softly placed his lips on Naruto's parted ones. "_My first kiss..._" thought Gaara. The sensation was almost too much. Even though Naruto was asleep, it felt so wonderful to Gaara. He lightly licked Naruto's top lip and kissed him once more before lifting up to see his face again. He hoped he hadn't just done something horrible. He lay down next to him and lay a hand over Naruto's chest. Worried yet happy, Gaara thought how lovely it was to hold him.

* * *

Sasuke arrived back to the Kage's tower with new supplies in hand. There was hardly any activity in his room. He wondered what Naruto was doing, but not for long. He organized his pack, ate, and with nothing else to do, went to bed. His intentions unclear.

* * *

.

* * *

Approaching footsteps awoke Sasuke before they even reached the door. He quickly opened the door to find yet another Suna ninja nearing his room.

"Oh, you're up already. I wasn't looking forward to waking you up." He smiled awkwardly and awaited a response.

"Who are you?" He gave his usual nonchalant expression.

"Eh?! You don't remember me?" At first he was obviously shocked then immediately he recovered and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I do look a little different, I don't usually wear my make up this early." Normally he wore streaks of purple across his face.

"Kankuro. What is it?" Sasuke didn't have patience for formalities or catching up.

"We're serving breakfast and Gaara asked us to make sure his guests were present. Temari should be getting Naruto right now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He turned back towards his room and began to shut the door but Kankuro stepped forward and blocked him.

"Do you know where breakfast is held?"

At that, Sasuke became embarrassed but showed it with irritation plain on his face. "I suppose I'll follow you there now, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara had noticed sunrise a few hours prior and, although he didn't want to leave the sight of Naruto's peaceful, sleeping face, he left the bed to shower and get dressed for the day. Soon after, Temari, Gaara's oldest sibling, arrived at the door and lightly tapped her knuckles across it. Gaara rarely slept, so there was no reason to be any louder than that.

She heard no movement from inside. "_Maybe he IS asleep...?"_

Slowly, she turned the doorknob and stepped lightly into the room. With little surprise, she smiled at the sight of Naruto sleeping on Gaara's bed. "_ Who would have thought Gaara would develop feelings for another?"_

After shutting the door she walked over to the restroom. "Gaara," she called out loud enough to be heard through the door and running water.

A few moments later, the water shut off and she could hear shuffling. Gaara soon emerged with a towel around his neck and only a pair of loose black pants on.

"Temari, is breakfast ready?"

"It's almost ready for serving. I left enough time for your guests to arrive."

"Good. Thank you." Gaara motioned to walk towards a closet but stopped after seeing Naruto still asleep. He tried furiously to hold back his blush.

"Don't worry, Gaara. I can tell you're still innocent." She smiled in almost a taunting way.

He relaxed a bit and continued to the closet.

"And Kankuro?" He picked out a matching shirt.

"He should be showing Sasuke back to the dining room." Now sandals.

"Give me some time to awaken Naruto. We'll be down shortly."

"Don't be too long. Kankuro won't be able to just sit quietly." She walked out leaving him blushing once more. Temari was understanding but had her own way of torturing him, in a way.

* * *

Gaara smoothly walked over to the bed and sat beside Naruto. He lay his hand on his chest and momentarily regretted having to disrupt the image of peacefulness before him. He wondered if Naruto always slept like this or if it was only while with him. His hands moved to grasp both of Naruto's shoulders and he lightly shook him.

"Naruto, it's morning."

Nothing. He shook him once more.

"Naruto..."

Still nothing. This time he lowered himself near his head and spoke softly into his ear. "Wake up Naruto..."

Naruto turned slightly and nuzzled into Gaara's neck but showed no signs of waking. Gaara flushed, once again, from Naruto's touch. Keeping his composure, he raised himself up, shook him harder, and spoke much louder. "Naruto. Wake up."

Naruto looked for the body to nuzzle again but was disappointed. "Mmm...Gaara..."

Again, he shook him. "Come on, Naruto. Your food will get cold."

Lazily, Naruto opened his bright, blue eyes. "Gaara, did you sleep with me?" He looked away from Gaara.

The slightest hint of pink came over Gaara, "No, I just...watched you sleep...and held you." He helped him sit up. "But that doesn't matter. Breakfast is ready. They're waiting for us."

Naruto seemed a little hurt at that. He got up nonetheless and noticed his jacket slung on a nearby chair. He walked over to it and moved to put it on.

"How did my jacket get over here?"

"After you fell asleep I took it off."

This time Naruto flushed. "You didn't do anything did you?"

In response, Gaara's shade deepened. "Of course not, I wouldn't even think of it."

A grin came over Naruto's face. "Well, let's go! I'm starving!"

* * *

In the dining room, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Temari were all waiting to eat until the other two arrived. The room would have been quiet had it not been for Temari constantly telling Kankuro not to eat yet. Shortly, Gaara and Naruto entered the room and Kankuro was the first to show his enthusiasm. "Finally! Took you long enough."

Naruto raised his hand up behind his head, "Ahaha sorry! I'm a heavy sleeper."

They all began eating happily and wondered why Naruto was here and how long he'd be staying.

The group's random chatter faded into silence to Sasuke. "_Kankuro said Temari would be waking Naruto. Why did he arrive with Gaara?" _He ate his breakfast quietly and tried to ignore Naruto's loud shouts. He was removed from his thoughts after hearing his name called.

"Sasuke," Gaara spoke calmly. Sasuke simply looked up at him.

"Did you find all the supplies you needed yesterday?"

"Most of them."

"I would show you around but I have a lot of work to do. Naruto, you remember how to get around the village, don't you?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. I'll go with Sasuke today." Gaara nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, the three siblings took off to take care of their duties while Sasuke and Naruto went out to the shopping district. They walked through the village in silence until they got close to the shops.

"The shops are that way right?" Sasuke pointed ahead.

"Yeah."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and turned them both towards the right where several homes lined the streets.

"Are we close to your girlfriend's house?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you even need to go shopping?"

"No." He showed no ounce of guilt on his face.

Naruto brought both his hands to his head and clenched his hair in frustration, "Gaaaahh Sasuke! You brought us all the way out here for nothing!"

"No, You're going to introduce me to your girlfriend." He smirked.

"UHG. Let's just go back to your room." He turned around and began walking.

Sasuke followed but didn't give up. "What's wrong? Girlfriend break up with you?"

Naruto said nothing and sped up his pace. He was growing more and more frustrated.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Is there even a girlfriend?"

"IF YOU KNEW WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!?" He took off running; Sasuke followed, still amused.

Naruto ran and ran hoping to lose Sasuke in the process but he kept on his trail closely. After a short while Sasuke decided it would be better to stay back and just find out which room he was in. He could bug him later about having made up a girl.

Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't behind him anymore and after entering the Kage's building, he went back to Gaara's room through the connected door to wait for him. Meanwhile, Sasuke made note of the floor and room and returned to his own room until he thought Naruto was calm enough to speak to him again.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto awoke on Gaara's bed, dripping with sweat. "_Shit, I'm gonna be smelly again,"_ he thought frantically. He forced himself and over to the restroom where he grew amazed at the size of the bathtub the Kage had for himself. He grinned to himself, "_No point in going to use my small shower when this is right here!"_ He hastily stripped and drew a bath. He saw a bottle for bubble bath on the sink counter and poured some of that into the bath as well. Once it was full, he got in the jacuzzi-like tub, relaxed himself, and let himself get lost in his thoughts.

"Man...this is the best bath ever. I don't think Gaara will mind that I'm using it. He IS my boyfriend after all. Ahhghghahg! I've never called him that before it's so weird!

…

I shouldn't think it's weird...I care about him a lot. He really does make me happy.

But why is it so awkward when we're together? I never know how to be or what to say! I wish he'd be more open with me...

Ahg! And what am I going to tell Sasuke? He's such a jerk...always trying to mess with me...he should just be clear!"

He let out a heavy sigh and slunk down into the water.

* * *

Gaara walked calmly through the corridor to his room. He'd just finished all the paperwork piled up in his office and desperately wanted to wash off the the smell of ink from himself. He slunk down in a chair to remove his shoes then threw his clothes into a nearby hamper. He walked steadily towards the restroom and calmly opened the door, stepped in, and shut it.

Naruto's bright blue eyes caught Gaara's green ones. He glanced down at his exposed body and back up at his eyes then turned swiftly away to stare at the wall.

"Gaara! I-I'm sorry I used your bath I was waiting for you and you never got here and I fell asleep and I got all sweaty and I didn't want to stink for you and I-" Gaara looked frantically around for something to cover himself with but found nothing. Instead, he got into his shower and hoped the glass door would blur out his body.

Both boys were a deep shade of red almost as crimson as Gaara's hair.

"No, Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be here. Please keep away so I may get out."

"Ahh, Gaara!"

"Am I not covering up right?"

"No...it's not that. This tub is big enough for us both...and with the bubbles we won't be able to see each other." He flushed deeper and felt his body get hot with embarrassment.

"I don't mind waiting..." Gaara peeked out from the behind the glass door.

Naruto turned to face him, "It's ok. I trust you." He smiled earnestly. "_I hope this is okay..."_

Slowly, Gaara began to step out from the shower, "If you're sure."

Naruto hastily turned to the wall again. "Just...make sure you have enough bubbles."

After getting settled in, Gaara spoke, "Thanks for letting me join you."

"It shouldn't be a problem between us, right?" He grinned and Gaara felt himself relax.

He realized it was the first time he'd seen Naruto wet and he quite enjoyed the sight.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He continued smiling at him.

"Could I assist you in washing your back...?" He tried his hardest not to look embarrassed.

Naruto's smile grew wider. "Heh~" He spun around and slid himself backwards closer to Gaara, removing most of the bubbles and giving Gaara a clear view of his entire backside.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Gaara avoided looking at anything besides Naruto's back. He lathered up a loofah and slowly, yet firmly, scrubbed his back.

"Mm."

"Is that okay?"

Naruto looked back at him, "It's nice~"

"I have to confess something."

He looked curious. "What's that?"

"Last night, I kissed you." "_I hope he won't be angry with me."_

Naruto blushed lightly, "W-when? How did I not notice?"

"You were asleep."

He scowled, "Man, our first kiss and I missed it."

"Are you angry?"

"Ha...no, I'm not. You're allowed to do that...I just wish I'd been awake."

"_I'm allowed to..."_ "Naruto."

He looked back." "Hm?"

Gaara dropped the loofah and wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso. Naruto tensed up immediately. He felt Gaara's arms tighten around him and let his worries fade.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading. I'm sorry there's no regular update schedule but I hope you'll bear with me.**

* * *

.

* * *

Alone in his room, Sasuke thought several hours should have been enough time for Naruto to have calmed down. He retraced his steps from earlier and found his way to Naruto's door. To his surprise, there was no answer and he simply assumed Naruto was asleep. He turned the doorknob to enter anyway, but it was locked. "_He's so dramatic."_

Rather than try and enter, Sasuke left the corridor to exit the building. He walked around until he found Naruto's window. There were no trees for him to climb and so he focused his chakra to his feet and climbed up the walls. He found a big enough ridge on the wall for him to sit on. Luckily, it was nighttime and he wouldn't be easy to spot.

He peered inside the window only to find that the room was dark and empty. There were two other doors. One had to be a restroom. His own room had no closet but a dresser and he could clearly see a dresser in this room. While Sasuke contemplated whether Naruto was out or it was the wrong room, he saw a light come on from below the second door. "_He wouldn't be inside the restroom with the light off...what's over there?"_

As Sasuke stood to return to the ground, he noticed the next window over would show him where the light was coming from. He moved carefully over and adjusted himself to the new ridges. After peering in the window, Sasuke discovered a complete other room. "_We're in different areas of the building, I suppose his is more like a hotel room with a separating door." _He hid himself a little better this time in order to stay hidden from Naruto, who was walking around in only a towel. Sasuke decided to wait until he was dressed to show himself. Naruto, however, seemed to be looking for something. He looked around the room then walked into the restroom, then back out. He stood still for a few moments then walked over to the separating door. He went into the other room and shut the door. "_Why is he going into that room?"_

Just as Sasuke was getting up to see what Naruto was up to, the restroom door opened and out stepped Gaara. "_Gaara!?" _He slunk down in order to maintain out of sight. "_So that _was_ Naruto's room over there... What's he doing in here with Gaara...?" _He let out a sigh. "_It's obvious."_

* * *

Naruto had just finished drying off and had finally remembered where he left his clean clothes. He put on just his pajama bottoms and headed back to Gaara's room where he found him getting dressed. He quickly turned away and stammered, "Ahh, Gaara, don't you have something more comfortable than your daily clothes?"

"This is what I always wear."

"Uh...I have an extra pair of pjs, do you wanna try them on?"

Gaara looked down at his ninja attire covered in straps, then back up. "If you don't mind."

Naruto gave a quick grin then bolted out to retrieve the pajamas. He remained facing away while Gaara changed once more, then plopped himself down on the bed. He had thought things would be less uncomfortable now that they'd bathed together but Gaara seemed unaware that Naruto wanted his attention. He squirmed in his spot and made slight huffing noises, constantly looking everywhere but at Gaara who noticed and sat himself down next to him.

"Is something wrong?"

He turned his head as far away as possible. "Not really."

Gaara said nothing but simply looked at what he could see of Naruto's face. "_I'm allowed to.."_ He reached up to lay a hand lightly on Naruto's cheek and softly turned his head towards him. Naruto looked into his pale green eyes for a second.

They closed.

His closed.

He felt Gaara's lips graze his with hesitation. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's chest and pulled him closer. They sat awkwardly and let the soft kiss come to an end. Naruto laid back completely and lightly tugged on Gaara's waist.

He moved to hover over Naruto and looked him down and up until he met his bright blue eyes. Suddenly, Gaara felt himself blush as he realized where he was. "Is this okay?"

Naruto could barely muster a yes while being mesmerized in his eyes. The black around his eyes contrasted with his skin perfectly while the pale of his eyes hinted he was more sensitive than he let on. He felt his mouth waver but couldn't bring himself to control it. He could feel Gaara watching him.

Just as Naruto was about to break the silence, Gaara brought himself down to his elbows and swiftly wrapped his arms around Naruto. He stopped Naruto's lips' quivering by placing his own atop them. They both slightly moved as neither had ever kissed someone this way; they didn't know much more than being together.

Gaara lifted himself up and rolled to lay next to Naruto. He grabbed one of his hands held it close to his chest. The two of them turned to face each other and every now and then would kiss each other lightly.

Naruto turned downwards and almost into his chest whispered, "I missed you, Gaara..." He held his hand tighter.

Gaara grasped his hand with both of his own, "I did too. It's good you had time to come to Suna."

Naruto moved closer, broke his hand free, and nuzzled up against Gaara's chest. Gaara let a smile through once more, and held Naruto close.

"Gaara."

"Yes."

Naruto pulled back to look at him, "Do you think about sex?"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit at that. "Not really. I have never been close with someone, it is the least of my concerns." "_Why is he asking me this?"_

He pulled slightly further away and softly asked, "Do you like how I look?"

As carefully as he could manage, Gaara traced his fingers over the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. "I don't care about that. It's who you are that matters."

He looked down, saddened by Gaara's reply.

Almost as though reading his mind, Gaara continued, "But your looks do help."

Immediately, he looked back up, a grin wide on his face. "Gaara~"

Again, Gaara smiled slightly. "Yes?"

"Have I ever shown you my sexy jutsu?"

A bit confused, Gaara gave a simple no in reply.

Naruto stood up from the bed, instructed Gaara not to look yet and removed his clothes. He formed the required seals and shouted, "Oiroke no jutsu! You can look now."

Gaara sat up to look at the fading clouds where Naruto stood. His eyes widened as he gazed upon Naruto. He was thinner, bustier, had long flowing hair, and definitely had something Gaara didn't.

In a voice much higher than before, Naruto asked, "What do you think, Gaara~?"

Gaara seemed unable to respond, he simply watched.

Naruto walked towards him and playfully push Gaara onto his back. "Gaara-sama~," she cooed.

Gaara stared unblinking. He slowly began raising his hand up towards Naruto's chest. "_He's a girl. He has...breasts... He's a __**girl**_." He reached the soft skin of Naruto's boobs and let his hand roam freely.

Just then, Naruto pulled away and, pouting, exclaimed, "Jeez, Gaara, you only want to touch me because I have boobs now!"

Although still slightly in shock, Gaara rushed to Naruto's side and coaxed, "That's not it at all, Naruto." She made no motion. "I don't care if you're male or female. I will still care for you."

Naruto faced him, a smaller pout this time. "You've never touched me before."

"I've never seen a person naked before." He flushed. "Plus, there's only really one place to touch a male."

Her pout almost completely gone, she added, "Did you like it...?"

"Yes."

She grinned, and though her features still resembled her male counterpart, the grin was unmistakably Naruto. She moved back over and let Gaara lay back beneath her once more.

"You don't have to be like this." He looked straight in her eyes.

She lowered herself and whispered into Gaara's ear, "I want you to experience everything with me."

Gaara suppressed a shiver to reply, "You're more open this way."

She blushed. "Heh..I guess it's part of the character."

Gaara slid a hand over her waist while the other rested softly on her head. "You're still Naruto." He kissed her a bit more heavily than before. His hands moved to grab at her hips as she moved her legs to straddle him. Gaara ended the kiss to look at her. "Where did you learn this jutsu?"

She smiled wide, "I invented it myself!"

He gave a partial smile in return. "You can end it now."

Naruto rushed back to his lips fiercely and simultaneously ground her hips up against his. She released his lips after nibbling one and playfully added, "I told you, I want you to experience everything." She removed his hands from her waist and placed one on her breasts, the other between her legs. "Feel me, Gaara."

He swallowed and, dazed, began to move his hands. He let the feel of her fully consume him. The more he felt her, the more the pajamas constricted him.

"Gaara~ Should I let you out?"

He flushed and closed his eyes. He'd never been in close contact with anyone. Her bare body was almost too much for him to deal with.

Naruto fumbled clumsily with the pajama bottoms and boxers until at last Gaara was just as exposed as she was. She turn a deep red at seeing just how much Gaara had been enjoying her. She moved his hands once more to her hips. "Help me."

"Wi-" He stopped before getting out a complete word once Naruto raised her hips up over himself. "...What are you doing?"

Naruto held him still just long enough for her to slide him slowly in. Gaara let out a groan. His eyes opened wide.

"N-Naruto..."

"H-ha..." She began moving up and down slowly, letting out moans every time he filled her up again.

Gaara watched her. The way her hair wrapped around her small body. Her breasts bouncing to match her riding; the haze that fogged her blue eyes. He looked down and saw himself going in and out of her. His hands felt up her back and brought her down to him.

She found his ear and nibbled it. "Is this good, Gaara?"

He nodded and embraced her. She rested a top him then, carefully, lifted her hips up just enough for him to slip out. Her legs moved to one side of him and she fell over to snuggle into him.

She felt so small compared to before. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and her legs entwined themselves with his. Gaara traced his hand over her form. From her outer breast to the arch of her hip. He rested his hand on the small of her back and enjoyed the sound of her relaxed sighing.

Moments later the jutsu was released and Gaara lay holding a now male Naruto. Gaara smiled at seeing Naruto's normal face again. Reluctantly, Gaara released his hold on Naruto to stand and find their pajamas. Naruto made no effort to move and so Gaara laid his pair beside him. Just after putting his on, Gaara heard a soft knock at his door. He swiftly answered the door to avoid a repeated knock. He gazed upon his sister.

"I know it's late. The higher ups want you."

Gaara turned back to his room and over to Naruto." Naruto." He shook him.

"Mmm", He hardly made an attempt to respond.

"I've got something to attend to. I'll be back. You should rest in your room so I don't disturb your sleep."

He shifted lazily, "Mmmk..." Naruto slouched off the bed and led himself to his own bed.

After exiting his room, Temari raised an eyebrow at Gaara. "I didn't know you owned pajamas."

_"How did I forget to change?"_ He looked away from her, "They're Naruto's."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had seen more then enough to understand Naruto's situation. He knew there couldn't have been a girlfriend. But Gaara he didn't see coming, or any other male for that matter.

He stood from the uncomfortable ridges and made his way back to the ground and into the Kage's building.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke moved quickly into the building. Beneath his cool front, his mind was racing. Upon reaching his door, Sasuke almost instantly decided against simply going to bed. He bolted through the corridors and avoided everyone he could until reaching Naruto's door again. He raised a fist but hesitated.

"_They showered._

_They hugged._

_They kissed._

_They..."_

He joined his hands to make a seal. After his puff of smoke cleared, he knocked.

No answer. "Tch."

Irritated, he waited no longer, opened the door, and made sure to lock it afterwards. He walked over to the bed and set himself down next to curled up, sleeping Naruto. Sasuke assumed the bed shifting would wake him up, but after being proved wrong, he lay behind Naruto and pulled the blankets over the two of them. After making himself comfortable, he breathed in Naruto's scent and was glad he still smelled of himself. Frustrated at remembering Gaara, Sasuke roughly threw his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. His hand wandered over Naruto's torso. Beneath his touch, Naruto's muscles were clearly formed. Even though he was asleep and almost a ball, it was apparent how fit he was.

Earlier he had wondered how Gaara could have missed his presence, but now he knew. Naruto was intoxicating. He could only imagine how clouded his senses would be if it was him inside of Naruto. Again, his anger rose. He sat up and, gripping Naruto's shoulders, rolled him flat onto his back and kissed him deeply.

Naruto's eyes fluttered halfway open and upon seeing Gaara kissing him, he wrapped his arms around him. Noticing he was now awake, Sasuke slipped his tounge into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned into his mouth at feeling this new sensation and replied with his own tounge.

With every movement Naruto made, Sasuke grew more angered. This was all for Gaara. Yet, he kept on. Naruto had never put on the pajamas earlier and was fully exposed. Still kissing, Sasuke reached down and grabbed hold of him. He heard a muffled moan from beneath him and worked his hand over Naruto's sensitivity. With a firm grasp, he moved his arm as fast as he could. Naruto broke his way free from Sasuke's mouth to let out moans of Gaara's name. With his free hand, Sasuke covered his mouth and snarled into his ear, "Be quiet."

Although Gaara was being completely different than before, Naruto enjoyed this new development. He submitted to his words and let himself relax. He suppressed the urge to moan every time Gaara put too much focus into his body.

He breathed huskily, "Naruto.." and proceeded to kiss his neck.

Against his will, Naruto made no response but turned his head to give Gaara more access to his neck.

Sasuke trailed down Naruto's body with his tounge, kissing here and there before meeting up with his busy hand. Sasuke faced him, and demanded, "Moan for me," then licked from the base of the shaft up until he let Naruto's head slip into his mouth. And Naruto complied. He moaned deeply, matching Gaara's licks. He enjoyed every bit of it thoroughly and, though his mind was hazy, he couldn't help wonder what came over Gaara. Had their quick session earlier been enough to bring about this new side of him? He moaned and squirmed beneath Gaara. And just as it seemed Gaara was on the verge of doing yet another new thing, he stopped.

Sasuke felt someone approach. He saw confusion over Naruto's sleepy face and tried to hide a smirk. He wanted him to continue. Almost isntantly, Sasuke both released his transformation jutsu and trapped Naruto in the world created by his, now red, eyes.

He let Naruto relive the past few minutes as though nothing had happened between he and Sasuke. Normally, attempting to cover up someone's memories wouldn't work. Naruto, however, was never good at spotting genjutsu, especially while half asleep. Just before letting him wake up, Sasuke added that he'd simply woken up from arousal and found himself alone in his room. He released the genjutsu and, like a true ninja, escaped the room completely unnoticed.

* * *

Naruto looked around for Gaara but had little luck. "_What a frustrating dream..." _After failing to find his pajamas, he remembered their location and went across to Gaara's room. Just as he was walking in, he saw Gaara step in through the hall door. He sighed, "_It really was a dream."_

Gaara fully noted Naruto was just as nude and aroused as when he left him. "Have you been up this whole time?"

He yawned, "No, I had a dream that woke me up."

Gaara tossed Naruto's pajamas towards him and motioned for him to join him in bed. "A bad dream?"

Naruto dressed himself and lay his head on Gaara's chest. "No...it was like earlier, but you were more demanding."

He smiled. "Did you like it?"

He smiled back. "Heh, yeah I did."

The two of them lay side by side, content with each others' company. Both oblivious to that fact that Sasuke had just made Naruto moan in delight. And in the comfort of his arms, Naruto dozed off to sleep. Gaara simply watched. He felt the warmth of his feelings spreading throughout his body and knew he finally had what he'd always wanted.

* * *

Stealthily moving through the corridors, Sasuke recalled the last few moments. He knew Gaara was bound to show up but didn't expect it so soon. Just after entering his room, he got rid of his shirt and shoes. As angrily as was manageable, he threw himself on the bed and tossed the covers over his body. He lay on his side and gripped at the nothingness that surrounded him. He wished he could hold Naruto. Were it anyone else he would challenge them and take Naruto away, but Gaara was a formidable opponent. Taking on a Kage would cause the village to target him and he couldn't afford that kind of trouble presently.

But how he wished Naruto was his. He had no problem sneaking over and taking advantage of him, but he hated hearing Gaara's name instead of his. He snatched out his pillow from under his head and reluctantly held it close. His face buried into the side of the pillow; he longed for Naruto's scent. One arm hugged the pillow tightly while the other desperately slid his shorts down just enough for him to be released. He held himself and hurriedly moved; Naruto racing through his mind. He panted stifled sobs into the pillow. Naruto's name a faint whisper between his pained moans.

To Sasuke, Naruto was the only thing left. Everything he'd done rushed through his head. The betrayal, getting stronger, killing his only relative; everything so he wouldn't have to hurt. So he wouldn't have to cry and yet the one person who could bring his sanity back was inadvertently destroying him.

After just a few moments of this torture, his melancholy tugging came to an end. In his frustrating anger, he clutched the pillow and launched it with full force at the wall. He regained most of the control back over his emotions, cleaned himself up, and slunk into bed. As he tried to fall asleep he debated with himself; should he let Naruto be happy, or steal him for himself?

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke awoke as though nothing had happened the previous night. Naruto awoke blissfully in Gaara's arms.

Sasuke stood and made his bed, washed up, and dressed himself. Naruto lazily snuggled into Gaara's chest.

Sasuke prepared himself to head out for breakfast with the other occupants. Naruto rolled around in bed, kissing Gaara.

* * *

At the breakfast table only Kankuro was present when Sasuke arrived. They exchanged awkward greetings as Sasuke sat. Since Kankuro had already started eating, Sasuke went ahead and served himself and silently ate. Shortly, Temari entered and did the same.

"I thought I told you to wait for everyone."

"You guys took too long." He stuffed his face.

Sasuke remained silent.

Inbetween bites, Kankuro questioned, "Where are Naruto and Gaara?"

Sasuke tried to ignore the incoming reply.

"Naruto didn't want to get up yet."

"_She didn't mention Gaara. They must be together still."_ He tried to show no rection.

"Hah! He's even lazier than I am!"

They bantered back and forth as siblings do. Sasuke tried to stay out of the conversation as much as possible. He quickly finished his breakfast and gave a hurried 'thanks' before leaving.

* * *

Back in his own room, Naruto had just finished showering and was getting dressed. Gaara had left to get some work done and so Naruto had planned to see what Sasuke was up to. Just as he sat down to put his shoes on, someone knocked on his door.

Relief washed over Sasuke when he heard footsteps nearing the door. He'd managed to catch Naruto. The door opened and Naruto happily exclaimed, "I was just gonna go see you, Sasuke!"

A bit taken aback Sasuke replied, "I thought you were with Gaara."

"Nope. I just got up. Gaara's working."

"I'm ready to leave, are you?"

His smile faded. "Not really...I haven't talked to Gaara about Konoha yet."

He glared. "What have you been doing this whole time?" He really didn't want to hear the answer to that.

"Ha. Just hanging out I guess." He felt Sasuke's death glare upon him.

Irritation plain on his face, Sasuke continued, "We'll stay another day, but hurry with your business. I have things to do."

He didn't leave Naruto a chance to invite him in and promptly left. Today he planned to wander through the village. It would give him a chance to figure out why he didn't just take him then and there. Away from the building he wouldn't have the urge to spy on Naruto again. He wouldn't have to see someone else all over what should be his. He just hoped Naruto really was going to talk to Gaara and not let him have his way.

* * *

.

* * *

**I think sometime within the chapters to come the side story will stray from what actually happens on Shippuden. If I mention a fight or a critical point from the original, it will most likely be altered to either include or exclude certain characters. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Temari ran through the Kazekage's building. She panted, concern clear on her face. She turned a corner sharply into the corridor that contained the door she seeked. Without bothering to knock, she hastily slid the doorknob over and slammed the door open.

"Encrypted message from Konoha!"

Gaara looked up from his paperwork to his sister catching her breath. "Has it been deciphered?"

"Almost, I came to get you while they finish up."

Gaara stood up from his desk and headed towards the door. He and Temari rushed back to the deciphering team several halls away. As they walked, Gaara thought aloud, "Why not send a message with Naruto?"

"It doesn't make sense."

And then it hit Gaara. Temari looked at her younger brother as though she'd just read his mind; something happened after Naruto had left. She left him to his thoughts until they arrived at the deciphering room. Temari opened the door for them to enter and asked the room, "Is it ready?"

The head of the team walked towards her with a closed scroll. "Well, yes. But-"

She didn't let him finish. "Good." Temari had taken the scroll and opened it before Gaara and herself. The contents of the scroll left them both baffled.

_Did Naruto arrive safely?_

_-Sakura Haruno_

Gaara dismissed the team and thanked them for their work before exiting with his sister.

"Temari, have Kankuro look over the papers on my desk." He began to walk away until Temari stopped him. He turned to face her.

"Do you know what this is about?"

"No. I'm going to go ask him."

"I'll leave it to you. I'll go find Kankuro."

Gaara nodded and walked off to return to his bedroom.

Alone in his room, Naruto was almost dying of boredom. He'd gone in search of Sasuke but had no luck finding him. With Gaara and his siblings busy with work, he had no one else to talk to.

He thought of how best to inform his boyfriend that his life was about to get incredibley hectic. He'd not get a chance to see him again for a long time and he had to leave the next day. He and Gaara had just started to get closer and, for the first time ever, he wished the two of them led normal lives.

He closed his eyes and turned to the comfort of the bed. He snuggled into his sheets and began to daze off. In the back of his mind, he heard Gaara call out his name and let the sound lull him into a peaceful sleep.

"Naruto."

Silence. Naruto shifted comfortably.

"Naruto."

He seemed louder this time; Naruto winced lightly.

"Naruto! Are you there?"

Naruto jolted upright as the realization that Gaara really was calling out to him hit him. He rubbed his eyes and loudly replied, "Yes. Come in, Gaara."

The separating door opened and Gaara entered. He stood before Naruto and handed him the scroll. Naruto looked at it with confusion. "What's this?"

"We've just received it from Konoha; it was encrypted."

Acknowledging that encryption meant something serious, Naruto almost tore it open only to leave himself puzzled at what he read.

"What's the big deal, Gaara? Just say yes."

Gaara allowed his childish boyfriend some time to come around, but it didn't seem he would. He moved to join his side on the bed before explaining his concern. "Naruto, why is Sakura asking about your safety in code? Is Akatsuki after you?"

.

.

.

Gaara lay dead in a forest just outside Suna. Two teams from Konoha and one of Suna's elders had just finished fighting off two Akatsuki members.

The Akatsuki was a group comprised of several rogue ninjas. One of which included Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Deidara and Sasori had been the two to kidnap the Kazekage. Sasori was killed in battle; Deidara escaped.

Everything had been for the Kazekage and no one wanted to accept that despite their efforts, Gaara had not made it. Akatsuki had removed from within him the tailed beast who had been the main cause of his misfortune, killing him in the process. With help from Naruto, the elder Chiyo had been able to revive Gaara by sacrificing her own life. Deep in his mind, Gaara knew Naruto wouldn't be safe. Someday, Akatsuki would attempt to stake a claim on Naruto's own tailed beast. It was after that eventful day that Gaara and Naruto decided they wanted to protect each other and ease the loneliness caused by both their beasts.

.

.

.

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head and put on a sad grin. "Actually, Gaara, Konoha was destroyed by Akatsuki."

Gaara's eyes opened wide. He couldn't fathom how strong the members of Akatsuki must be in order to pull something like that off. Several of their members had been killed; how did they do it?

"How, when?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Naruto, why didn't you mention this earlier?"

He looked down, slightly stung from Gaara's words. "I forgot after being near you."

Gaara sighed. "I wish I could say there'll be time for that later but I highly doubt it. Who fought them?"

"I did."

Only partially surprised, Gaara asked, "Alone? How many?"

Naruto blushed and and looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, just me."

"And you took them all down?"

His blush faded and was replaced with a bit of confusion. "All of them? It was just Pain."

Gaara took a few moments to take everything in. One person destroyed Konoha.

One.

And Naruto killed him.

He looked at his boyfriend with even higher admiration and respect than before. Before letting his mind wander into romantic thoughts, Gaara caught hold of himself and pressed on. "I'll have to speak to Tsunade immediately."

Naruto's sadness returned. "She's in a coma. We don't know if she'll ever wake."

Gaara stood and faced Naruto. "This is worse than I thought. Come."

Naruto quickly put on his shoes and followed the Kazekage out the door and down the hall. They walked through the winding corridors until Gaara spotted a ninja nearby. He sent him off to inform Temari she was to stop what she was doing to report to his office right away. They continued on and eventually Gaara led him into his office. Kankuro greeted them lazily and stood up from the desk to allow Gaara to sit.

"What's up, guys?" Kankuro inquired while sinking into a nearby chair.

Naruto pulled up near him and waited for Gaara to say something.

* * *

Temari arrived at the Kage's office and quickly sat near the two other occupants. Once seated, Gaara spoke, calmly, "Akatsuki has just become a much bigger threat than before."

He relayed everything Naruto had told him. The room grew tense and still.

* * *

Over much discussion on how to deal with Konoha's situation and the ever growing threat of Akatsuki, Gaara and Naruto finally returned to Gaara's bedroom after sundown. They sat silently on the bed with their fingers laced. Both wanted desperately to be closer but neither knew what do to with the disaster in Konoha looming over them.

Slowly, Gaara turned to face Naruto. He took in the sight of him and, as though he'd lost control over himself, left Naruto's hand to wrap his arms around him. Naruto nuzzled into his shoulder and wished everything was as simple as this hug.

Gaara let go to look at his boyfriend once again. "Naruto."

"Yea." Naruto looked longingly at him.

"You know as well as I do that this attack on Konoha makes things complicated."

Naruto nodded.

"I will have many things to attend to. More so than now."

Naruto grabbed both his hands tight.

"I cannot guarantee your hapiness from my office."

At those last words, Naruto lept into his arms, knocking Gaara over to lay on his back. He stared deep into his soft, green eyes and lowered himself desperately onto Gaara's lips.

Gaara let his body take over and wrapped his hands over Naruto's back and waist. He felt Naruto nuzzle into his shoulder and took in a deep breath; the smell of Konoha's forests still strong on him. Gaara fought to maintain his composure but the thought of what he was about to do left him feeling helpless. He squeezed his arms around Naruto. "Naruto?"

He shook his head into Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara brought up a hand to lace his fingers through Naruto's hair. "We have to, Naruto."

But Naruto just held on tighter, still shaking his head.

A tear slipped slowly past Gaara's defenses; he choked back the rest. "It will be impossible to see each other. It was hard enough already."

Even though Naruto knew Gaara was right, he couldn't help but show his broken heart in his voice when he whispered, "Please..." He dug his face further.

Gaara rolled them both over to their sides and wiped away the tears from Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto held in his breath as he saw the streak Gaara's tear had left on his cheek. He was hurting too; he really didn't want this. A glimpse of understanding passed through Naruto and he tried to control himself. He'd be strong for Gaara. He thought of telling Gaara he loved him but reconsidered thinking it would only make things harder. Beside him, Gaara's mind was on a similar path.

They lay watching each other as though imprinting each others' image into their minds.

* * *

Late into the night, Sasuke finally decided to go back to the rooms and prepare himself to leave the next day. To his surprise, Temari was waiting for him sitting on his bed. He walked in calmly and narrowed his eyes towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

She leaned nonchalantly against the wall. "Did you have anything to do with Konoha falling?" Her eyes followed him suspiciously.

He smirked. "Hn. I have nothing to do with that sloppy job." He walked to his pack and began arranging it as though he were alone.

Temari stood from the bed and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the knob then faced him. "Are you trying to hurt him?"

Without looking he told her, "I could have killed Naruto by now if I wanted to."

She returned his earlier smirk. "You'd have all of Suna on your tail." And with that she exited the room.

Alone with his thoughts, Sasuke went to bed. He couldn't wait to leave Suna.

* * *

The next morning was recieved with mixed feelings. In the Kazekage's bed, Gaara and Naruto dreaded having to get up knowing it would be a long time before they could see one another. They showered separately and dressed themselves for the day. Gaara in his Kage's robes; Naruto his ninja attire. They met up afterwards in Gaara's room to say their heart wrenching farewells. Naruto's face reddened as he held back the urge to cry. Gaara tried his best to let some emotion through for Naruto to understand he wasn't alone; still he held the tears back. Naruto had been expecting Gaara to say 'I'll come back to you' or 'wait for me' but he didn't. Before it got to the point where he couldn't handle it, Naruto suggested they go eat breakfast. However, Sasuke wouldn't hear of it.

As Gaara and Naruto prepared to leave for the dining room, Sasuke knocked on the door. He'd gone to Naruto's room first but after no reponse he knew he'd find him next door. Without waiting for them to answer he shouted, "Hurry up, Naruto. We have to leave now."

Gaara gripped Naruto's hand tightly. He wanted to pull him in for a kiss, to hold him and never leave his side. Instead, he moved to his side and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned at him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "See you soon, Gaara."

Gaara stood flushed in the middle of his room, watching as the only person who'd shown him how to love walked away from him.

As Naruto opened the door a frustrated Sasuke sighed. "It's about time you showed up."

Naruto scoffed, iritated. "Shut up, bastard."

Sasuke merely smirked in reply.

Naruto shouted goobyes to everyone they passed as they exited the building. Sasuke just walked on, glad to be leaving.

They walked to the entrace of Suna and, upon reaching it, Naruto put on a fake smile. "Where are we going now, Sasuke?"


End file.
